1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch control method and a touch control apparatus, and particularly relates to a touch control method and a touch control apparatus which can enhance determination for click operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, various kinds of electronic apparatuses, such as a smart phone or a plat computer always include a touch control apparatus. Touch control apparatuses can be classified into various types. The most popular types of touch control apparatuses are capacitor type and optical type. Theses types of touch control apparatuses both have a detecting surface for an object such as a finger to move thereon.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating that a click operation is performed on the touch control apparatus in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the location 1 indicates the location when the finger leaves the detecting surface, and the symbol X indicates the operation that the finger leaves the detecting surface. Ideally, the location 1 and location 2 are the same, such that the touch control apparatus can determine that the user wants to perform a click operation. Practically, displacement may occur if the finger leaves the detecting surface and puts down again, such that locations 1 and 2 are different. In such situation, the touch control apparatus may wrongly determine that the operation for the location 2 is a simple touch operation rather than a click operation.
The above-mentioned issue is worse when a double click operation is performed. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating that a double click operation is performed on the touch control apparatus in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, the location 1 indicates the location when the finger leaves the detecting surface for the first time, and the symbol X1 indicates the operation that the finger leaves the detecting surface for the first time. The location 2 indicates the location when the finger leaves the detecting surface for the first time and puts down to perform a click operation, and the symbol X2 indicates the operation that the finger leaves the detecting surface for the second time. The location 3 indicates the location when the finger leaves the detecting surface for the second time and puts down to perform a click operation. Ideally, locations 1, 2 and 3 are at the same locations, such that the touch control apparatus can determine the user want to perform a double click operation. Practically, displacement may occur for each time that the finger leaves the detecting surface and puts down, such that locations 1, 2 and 3 may be different. Therefore, it is more inconvenient for a user to perform a double click operation.